Tell Me What You Want
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: One-shot. Light slash. King Julien has an odd request one day.


**Author's Note: Sort of a crack but nothing at all too serious. More humorous than romantic anyway. Light slash?**

**Takes place during Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa or a little after it when the penguins left.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Tell Me What You Want._

_~M~_

There it was, his prey, just standing there out in the open of the long African grass. No one was around. It was the perfect opportunity to just snag him right then and there. Yes no one would be the wiser, no one!

With a snicker the hungry predator made his way through the grass, the little reeds moving as he did.

His prey hadn't moved from that spot. It just continued drinking casually from the waterhole. It suspected nothing as he snuck up from it from behind.

This was the classic case of predator and prey. Only problem was, the lion was the one at the watering hole while the lemur was the one hiding in the bushes, getting ready to-

Alex cupped his large paws together again, dipping them in the shallow pool to scoop out its sweet water. Normal animals would just lower their heads and lick it up with their tongues but that took way too long in the lion's opinion. He could get ten times as much if he did his cupping method and besides he was a New Yorker, that should say it all.

New Yorkers are tough and gritty. They take what they want by any means necessary, always finding ways to do things more effectively and so the cupping was the way to go. Any human would do it.

The cat had gotten thirsty after his morning run through the savannah with Marty so he broke to get a quick drink. He had expected to get his water and get back in less than a few minutes. No way had he counted on an interruption. Nor did he expect a lemur king to jump out at him and scare him senseless, dropping the water in his paws all over himself.

"Oh hello giant freak! You are looking extra gigantic today!" King Julien exclaimed happily as he jumped out of the grass, pink feathered crown swaying in the wind.

Alex rolled his eyes as he wiped off. "Thanks..."

"You are welcome!" Julien smiled widely and when the lion turned to leave he jumped on his face, holding onto the top of his mane and feet placed on his chin to hold him up. "So hey I am needing something from you..." The king began in a tone that was supposed to come off as casually. He looked over his nails before looking up at the cat again.

Well that's never happened before. "Need something from me?" Alex raised a brow. "I thought the fuzz bucket got everything you wanted."

"You are meaning Maurice?" the lemur asked.

The lion rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Him."

"Well he cannot be giving me these things that I am wanting." Julien answered him, climbing atop the cat's head to hang his own head upside down in front of its face.

"And these things are what? What, do you want someone to bathe you or someth-" The lion was cut off and sent into alarm as the lemur pressed its lips to his. Alex's eyes were wide open in shock.

The lemur pressed himself into the kiss, hands now clutching the sides of the lion's head to pull him into it too. There was a smile on Julien's face as he closed his eyes.

The lion was frozen in shock, unable to move or end the forced kiss. He just stared and stared and stared at the upside down closed eyes in front of his.

Julien moaned a bit, humming into it as he started to pet the cat's hair to run his fingers through it. He had always wanted to do this but he just didn't know why. The lion was just so cute! ...and plushy!

Alex gasped when the lemur pulled away from him, smiling to him like nothing just happened. The lion took this time to catch his breath that the smaller mammal had sucked out of him literally. The guy was sucking on his lips! WHY did he do that?!

The king thought nothing of the lion's completely freaked out expression. He hummed happily to himself as he hopped off the cat's bushy head, starting to strut away with pep in his step.

Finally Alex broke out of his trance, shaking his head. He wiped off his tongue and mouth with his paws, about to seriously puke. The lion grabbed the lemur and tossed him back on the ground. "Julien, the heck! What was that for?!"

"What?" Julien asked clueless.

"THAT back there! Why'd you kiss me?!"

The lemur blinked. "Kissing you? Why would I be kissing you, Mr. Alex?"

"I don't know!" Alex exclaimed exasperated. "Why did you?!"

"Why did I what?"

The cat groaned in frustration. "KISS ME!"

"Well if you are insisting!" Julien shrugged and started reaching out for the lion with a kissy face.

Alex lost his frustration and gained his disgust at the small mammal. He started backing away from the nearing lemur that had its eyes closes, puckering its lips at him. He looked behind him wondering if he should run away or not. He kind of wanted to.

"Ready when you are being." The king said into between air smooches with his eyes closed, arms outspread expectedly. "Anytime now... Be coming to King Julien…!"

You know what, yeah. He was going to leave now. So he silently walked away in a tiptoe without the lemur knowing.

"Anytime now, Mr. Alex..." the lemur continued waiting with his eyes closed. "You know you are being slow for a predator..."


End file.
